


This Is What Happens When You Get Sick

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, May Parker is out of town, Mild Language, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “Um, Tony?’ “Ya, Cap?” “Why is there achildhere?” No anger is in his voice as he stares at the teen on the couch, fast asleep cuddling his blanket.Peter Parker is sick and is staying with Tony when the avengers come.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff(hinted)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 520





	1. Chapter 1

“Um, Tony?’ “Ya, Cap?” “Why is there a _child_ here?” No anger is in his voice as he stares at the teen on the couch, fast asleep cuddling his blanket. “Oh, shit.” Tony runs into the common room and sees the rest of the Avengers staring at the kid. “Um, I’ll wake him up. Just don’t bother him, okay?” “You better watch your mouth, Stark.” Nat smirks which is greeted by a glare from Steve. “Fri, dim the lights.” Rhodey requests for Tony who gives him a grateful smile. “Hey, bud?” Tony says in a gentle tone, kneeling down and rubbing his arm. “Mmmm.” The young boy lets out a groan. “You gotta go to your room, ‘k?” “No.” He replies defiantly and rolls over. Sam chuckles, alerting Pete that there’s somebody else in the room. He turns back over and blinks open his eyes. “Mi’ser Stark?” He asks, so tired he slurs his words. “Ya?” “Who else is here?” “Just a few guests. Do you mind heading off to your room?” “Fine.” He rolls off the couch with his blanket around his shoulders and his hair a mess and turns around. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open at the sight of the Avengers. “Uhhhhh, hi?” Peter says in shock. “Who are you talking to?” Tony asks with his arm around the young boy. “The Avengers! They’re right here!” He points a shaky hand towards the group. “Come on, bambino. I think you’re delusional.” Peter nods his head and Tony leads him to the elevator, barely catching the glare from Natasha. 

\----------------------TIME TRAVEL TO PETER’S ROOM-----------------

“Um, before I leave, I gotta tell you something.” Tony confesses after putting Peter in his bed. “Those were the Avengers. They’re moving in. I just needed to get you in here. Your fever has raised up to 102. You’re lucky you have powers or else you would be almost dead.” The boy’s eyes widened. “No! Please say you’re lying! Please?” Tony shakes his head. “Get some sleep. Goodnight, kid.” “I hate you, Mr Stark.” Tony just chuckles and shuts the door.

\--------------TIME JUMP BACK TO TONY LEAVING-------------

“Who the hell is that, Rhode?” Wanda turns around sharpley. A quick smile flashes across Natasha’s face. “Um, I don’t know.” He lies and Clint raises his eyebrows. “Whoever it is, he’s probably sick or something.” “Wait, does Tony have a son?” Bucky scratches his head. “No! That’s not his son. It’s his intern. He’s a really smart kid from Midtown High who got to be an intern and is now his personal intern. He’s a good kid and his aunt is out of town so he’s staying here until he gets better.” Rhodey says in one breath. “You’re a bad liar.” Nat says from the corner. “FRIDAY, is he lying?” “No. Everything he just said was 99% true.” The robotic voice replies. “99%?” Nat raises an eyebrow. “Listen, this is Tony’s business. Okay? Only Tony, Rhodey, and Bruce know.” Steve finally says. “Actually, I don’t know who that kid is.” Bruce says from the couch. The elevator dings and Tony walks out. “Alright. So, everybody got their stuff? Pep is at a meeting. She’ll be back around din-” “Don’t change the subject, Stark.” Nat cuts him off. “That was just my intern. He’s sick and he’s staying here while his aunt is out of town. Now as I was saying, Pepper is going to be back around dinner. Fri will call you when it’s ready and Happy is getting some Italian food. I got a project to work on in the lab.” With that he heads off in the direction of the stairs when FRIDAY interrupts. “Sir, it seems that Peter is in distress.” “Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

okay we're good i found it :) also

COME TALK TO ME ON DISCORD @itzkatie #3165


	3. Chapter 3

Chadwick Boseman has died at the age of 43 to colon cancer. He has been fighting it for the past 4 years. One source says that his last words were to his mother saying, "Wakanda forever." Part of me doubts that but the other doesn't. The work he did as Black Panther has and will change superheroes and the world. He also did a ton of charity work. This news was really shocking to me and now I'm in my bed crying. Rest in peace, Chadwick Boseman. The world already misses you.


	4. Chapter 4

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVbQH-pMyTM](url)

A message while I'm working on the next chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

“M’ster Stark?” Peter groans as soon as the door flies open. “Kid! Fri, what’s happening?” Tony runs up and starts taking the blankets off of the sweating boy.

“It seems his fever has risen to 105.1 degrees. If it wasn’t for his powers, he would be dead! Would you like me to call a doctor?” Friday asks with a surprisingly worried voice. “No, please don’t. Nobody can find out about his powers. What do I-” Tony starts but Friday interrupts. “I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t allow you to favor his identity over his life. I’m calling Princess Shuri and her medical team.”((AUTHOR NOTE: I was originally going to do Helen Cho but I decided to do this just as a little memorial for Chadwick Boseman. I know it’s not much but the sentiment is still here.)) Tony blinks in shock. His own AI just disobeyed his orders! 

“What do I do? We have to wait for them to get here! What do I do?” He panics. “Take him out of his current pyjamas and put on thin pants. Take a cold washcloth and pat down his face. That’s all you can do for now, sir.” So that’s exactly what he does. He strips off Peter’s clothes and puts on a pair of thin pants (which was quite an effort seeing as the boy was too weak to help) and got a cold, wet washcloth for his face. “Fri, when are they getting here?” 

“20 minutes. King T’Challa has decided to come along with his sister.” Her mechanical voice answers. “‘ony.” Peter slurs and grabs Tony’s hand. “Dammit, Fir! Tell them to hurry up!” Tony yells. Friday’s voice comes back as panicked as an AI’s voice can be. “I already did, Boss! They can’t go any faster! They will arrive in 10 minutes now! Get him to the medbay! Bruce is on his way.” Bruce Banner runs into the room and picks up the young boy and runs to the medbay with Tony Stark following closely behind.

\-----------------

“5 minutes, sir.” Friday announces. Bruce just ended hooking Peter up to a bunch of wires and an IV. 

“How the fuck is he still alive, Tones?” Bruce asks. “Probably his powers- of an amazing immune system. Crazy powerful for somebody that’s COMPLETLY human!” Tony gives an awkward smile. “What powers, Tony?” Bruce’s face is completely serious. “You can’t tell anyone this, but he’s Spider-man. I didn’t give him the powers, he got them. He started being a superhero in an onesie! I gave him the new suit with some upgrades.” Bruce nods.

“Cool.” “Sir,” Friday says from the ceiling. “Shuri and her medical team have arrived. They are on their way. Would you like me to inform them about you-know-what?” “Yes, please, Fri!” Tony answers quickly. 

“Dr Stark.” A young female voice with a thick Wakandan accent enters the room. “You have to leave while we work on him.” “Do whatever it takes to save him. His powers are strong, but I don’t know if he can deal with it if it gets worse.” Shuri nods at Tony and he leaves the room, melting into the hug of Pepper Potts outside the door. 

(copy and paste this link into the URL bar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QT3LK5E1W2M 

“He’s going to be okay, Tony.” She whispers. He nods into her shoulder. “Tony, what’s wrong with the kid?” Rhodey asks. He darts his eyes sideways signalling to Tony not to reveal anything because the others are behind him. “Really high fever. Apparently he should be dead. 105 right now.” Rhodey nods. 

“Damn, that kid’s strong,” Natasha says with a knowing smirk. Tony nods, worried that she might know who he is. But she can’t. She hasn’t even met him yet! He pushes away his worries. Except the come back when she stands next to him and whispers, “I know who he is, Tony.” Maybe it’s just a prank! It has to be, right? None the less, he tenses up and lets out a dry chuckle. “He’ll be okay. Hey, Fri? How are they doing?” 

“They will be done in about 45 minutes. It seems his leg is infected from a stab and bullet wound.” The blood leaves Tony’s face and he grips onto the wall, trying not to pass out. “Tony, how about you go lay down. Okay?” He nods and lets Pepper lead him to the couch. How didn’t he know? Why didn’t Peter tell him? Does he not trust him? Why didn’t Karen or Friday tell him? When did he get shot? When did he get stabbed? How the hell didn’t he notice when he changed the kid? He’s going to be grounded from patrol, Tony decides. For a week. Yes. One week should teach him to always tell Tony if he’s hurt. Tony lets his eyes close. One week won’t be too long. Just long enough to get the point across.


	6. Chapter 6

“Boss, they’re done “ Tony wakes up to Friday’s announcement. He runs through the halls and flings open the door and stare at the kid. He looks a lot better. No longer sweating, a lot less pale. But there’s a long gash on the side of his leg and a bullet whole on his shoulder.

“Hi, Mr Stark! When do I get to meet the Avengers.” He sits up but Shuri shoves him down. “I get it. You wanna see your dad but you gotta stay-” Shuri starts but Peter’s face turns bright red. “He’s- he’s not my dad.” “Do I look like his dad?” Tony asks and Shuri grins. “Peter’s over her like,” She starts singing. “You are my dad! You’re my dad!” “Boogie woogie woggie!” Peter adds.

“What just happened?” Tony blinks and the teens erupt into laughter. “Mr Stark!” Peter calls out. “Say, ‘Who want lasagna?’” Tony cocks his head. “Who wants lasagna?” Peter shoots a web at his feet and he falls to the ground. Suri laughs even harder but stops hearing,

“What the fuck?” From Wanda. “Watch your mouth.” Clint jokes. “But she’s right. What the fuck? You're Spider-man? Is that what you’ve been keeping from us, Nat?” The assassin nods. “But I didn’t tell you.” Peter declares. “I’m a Russian spy. You can’t get shit past me.” She smiles. “Oh my God!” Peter starts to freak out as he sees Bruce.

“You okay, Queens?” Cap asks. “Could somebody get me up?” Tony yells but everyone ignores him. “Bruce Banner!” Peter squeals. “Ya? Hulk ain’t coming out, bud.” Bruce sighs.

“What are you talking about? Hulk is terrifying even though I can take him down. I did the math. The fight would last about 10 minutes. It would be very close but since I can lift over 11 tons, I don’t know how much that building was because it’s now collapsed, and Hulk weighs 0.7 tons I would be able to pick him up and web him to a wall.” “False.” Shuri intervenes. “You would turn around and somehow he would escape and kill you because you're stupid.” Tony starts laughing. “You aren’t wrong, princess.”

“Mr Stark!” Peter whines. “What? You already have proven that you’re stupid by not telling me that you got stabbed AND shot and it got infected.” Peter’s face turns red. “I didn’t want you to worry,” Peter admits quietly. “Peter, I should never worry you. My job is to worry about you! Okay?” Tony says calmly while being helped up by Steve. “Okay.” Peter agrees.

“So,” Bucky fills the awkward silence. “Spider-man, huh? What’s it like?”

(copy and paste this into the URL bar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqiVbIzTLaw


End file.
